You Know You Are Addicted To CSI:NY When
by SMacCSINewYorks
Summary: i put this together of what i totally do sometimes lol and some are a little over kill, but hey! IM ADDICTED!


You Know Your Addicted to CSI:NY when...

1: You say BOOM after you discover something interesting.

2: You take fingerprints with a makeup brush,tape, random powder( Pancake mix,make up etc.) and try to match it to people you know

3: You have the theme song as a ringtone.

4: You Know The Background Of Every Actor.

5: You drive people CRAZY talking about it.

6: You have pics of the actors in your room, locker, binder ETC.

7: You can name just about every episode..and what happened in each.

8: You dont use dates...you use episode titles.

9: Your binder is covered in the words Danny and CSI : NY.

10: you receit the parts with the characters.

11: You disown people who dont know what CSI:NY is.

12: you have every episode recorded or on DVD.

13: Your conversation end up with something CSI:NY related.

14: You write 20 fan fics and still arent done.

15: you have CSI:NY themed parties.

16: You have at least 3 CSI:NY playlists on your ipod

17: You have all the CSI:NY episodes on your ipod.

18: You wake up with your hands formed as a gun and relize you were dreaming about fighting crime with danny.

19: Pepole who know you tell you that it's not good for you to watch that much CSI:NY.

20: Your future job will be-A CSI or something CSI related.

21: You barely survive days without CSI:NY.

22: Every time someone mentiones the word CSI:NY you get in a better mood.

23: You are a member of all (or atleast most of) CSI:NY fan groups on Facebook,and you are a regular member on Addicted to CSI:NY and this site :)

24: You don't want to hear any noise when you're watching CSI:NY.

25: When you name your puppy after a character of the show.

26: your accidently wrote your name on a test as Detective.( your name )

27:You buy a flashlight, turn off all the lights and pretend your at a crime scene.

28: You get excited about studying DNA in class.

29: You have looked for a pair of glasses just like Sid's..and failed.

30: You know all the real names of the people who play the characters. You even know name of every guest star that has appeared.

31: You have suffered with the characters and people look at you like your crazy.

32: When you go out, you always carry and ID so that if you get murdered they can know who you are.

33: You have thought of the perfect crime...more than once.

34: If you miss an episode you go crazy.

35: You have seen almost every episode,and you can't get enough of it.

36: You have hundreds of photos of cast and characters in your computer and cell phone

37: You count days 'till the next episode.

38: you have a CSI:NY screen saver.

39: You've seen every episode 5 times.

40: You have a poster with all the characters on it above your bed.

41: You spend hours looking for as many spoilers as possible.

42: Your fave channels are spike and CBS.

43: You can honestly say you have done almost everything on this list

44: You have several collages of the characters in your room..everywhere.

45: You use the lines form the show in everyday life.

46: You attacked a stranger cuz u heard them say they hated CSI : NY

47: You have a Playlist for all the characters...and play them all the time!

48: You signed up for science classes so you can be a CSI

49: You have taken multiple forensics quizzes and aced em all.

50: When a punishment is not being able 2 watch CSI:NY.

51: You are PROUD of your addiction to CSI:NY! =D

52: You can fight with pepole all day long so you can proove everyone that CSI:NY is the best show ever!

53: You are buying the CSI:NY t-shirt

54: When you introduce yourself you inform the person you are obsessed with CSI:NY

55: Your obsessed with Gary Sinise now.

56: You went out and watched Garys movies (E.I Forrest Gump, Of Mice and Men, Apollo 13)

57:You have fingerprinted your whole family

58: you've wandered around the house at night with a uv light

60: You spent your allowance on a UV light.

61: You hate that the season 5 finale was a cliffhanger.

62: You have interrogated your friends.

63: You play make believe CSI.

64: When you were asked why you want to be a CSI, your took 30 minutes explaining the show and why you love it.

65: You love talking to your science teacher about Forensics

66: you never get anything done...because you are so love struck watching Youtube videos.

67: If Your Watching It Right Now.

68: When asked your religious views, you say "CSI: NY."

69: You have dreamed about meeting the actors.

70: You cant stop talking about it, no matter what!

71: You thought you saw the character in real life and ran up and said "HI!"

72: You watch repeats with pleasure.

73: Wednesdays are sacred.

74: You know the name of the new episode weeks before it airs.

75: You had a dream about who may die in the finale and woke up and cried.

76: Your mother, who has only seen 5 minutes of the show, often asks if the "curly-hair woman" and the "guy who played Lt. Dan" will get married. :P

77: You read forensic books of college level.

78: You wana move to Macedonia, Greece.

79: You seriously think that Peyton was a waste of life.

80: You said "awwww" all through "Grounds For Deception"

81: You own all the seasons out so far.

82: For a birthday present you want a person from the show.

83: Your proud to be addicted. :P

85: Now that i said that your gonna keep reading on now.

86: Every song that was played on the show is on your ipod.

87: You know all the accronyms for anything forensics related(AFIS and CODIS)

88: When the show starts you tell everyone to shut up when they arent talking. (I do this every episode)

89: You show up your science teacher when you know the right answer when it comes to forensics.

90: When Stella's boyfriend basically almost killed he in season 2 you cried, then got happy cause Mac showed up and saved her.

91: You know what SMac stands for.

92: You email or aim name is something CSI:NY related.

93: You cry when Gary doesnt say "stay tuned for scenes from our next episode" at the end of every new episode.

94: The background on your laptop/computer is a character.

95: You play the PC game and totally PWND all 4 levels.

96: You have the episodes marked on your calendar.

97: You wanna marry someone with the last name of one of the characters.

98: You annoy your friends cause you talk about it ALL THE TIME.

99: You wanna learn how to turn a napkin into a rose.

100: You cant wait for the day Mac and Stella kiss on the lips!

Thats all i can come up with tell me if you have more!!


End file.
